


A window to the soul.

by Gooferdusty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooferdusty/pseuds/Gooferdusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his father's last words and what they might mean settle on Sam he feels himself drowning beneath the weight of it all. Set immediately after the events of croatoan. </p>
            </blockquote>





	A window to the soul.

**Title:**  A window to the soul.  
 **Author:** gooferdusty    
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sam, Dean.  
 **Rating:** PG 13.  
 **Genre:**  slash, Angst, h/c established relationship.  
 **Warnings:** None, zip, nada. Is excessive schmoop a warning?  
 **Disclaimer:** Not making a penny profit, don't own the boys, no hurt intended, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
 **Summary:** As his father's last words and what they might mean settle on Sam he feels himself drowning beneath the weight of it all. Set immediately after the events of croatoan. 

**A/N** This is something my muse nudged me with and said, 'oi write this!' As ever it is unbeta'd and all misuse of punctuation and flipping between tenses is solely down to me. I write for fun, i never claimed to be any good! In this the boys are a schmoopier version of themselves, particularly Dean. (I seem to be stuck on a schmoop kick at the moment!) There relationship is established.

 

Another hunt was over. Spirit exorcised, bones salted and burned and for once no real injuries to speak of. They were tired, muscles aching and sore from digging up yet another grave but they were in one piece and at the end of the day that’s all that mattered.

“What you say we go out and get something to eat, maybe a few beers?” Dean asked unlocking the door to their room and letting it swing open.

Walking into the room ahead of Dean Sam shrugged his shoulders. “I’m kinda tired.” He said shucking off his muddy jacket before walking over to where his duffle was sitting on the bed.

“Oh come on Sam. Today was a good day. Winchesters 1 Bad guys 0.” Dean said nudging Sam’s arm with his elbow. “We should be celebrating. I saw a bar a few miles back.” Dean gestured hooking his thumb over his shoulder. “Looked like an ok place too.”

“Do we have to go out?” Sam sighed pulling a clean pair of sweat pants from his bag. “Can’t we just order in?”

“What’s with you?” Dean frowned watching Sam as he gathered his clean clothes and headed for the bathroom closing the door behind him. “We’ve eaten in the room every night this week.” Dean spoke to the bathroom door. “Did i mention they serve BBQ?” Dean said raising his voice to be heard over the sound of the shower being turned on.

At Dean’s increased volume Sam opened the door, steam billowing behind him in cloudy plumes as he wrapped a towel around his hips. “I just don’t feel like going out Dean.” He sighed. “But no reason why you shouldn’t go.” Sam nodded in the direction of the door.

Ignoring Sam’s reluctance Dean clapped his hands, rubbing them together eagerly. “BBQ Sammy. BBQ.” He beamed. “Come on Sam it’ll be fun.” Dean promised solemnly before making a big show of tracing his index finger over his chest. “I won’t even hit on the waitresses. Cross my heart.”

“Dean you always hit on the waitresses.” Sam responded un-amused. Was it really too much to ask to just be left alone? All he wanted to do was ease his aching muscles under a hot shower before climbing into bed. Seeing Dean’s enthusiasm Sam sighed wearily. He couldn’t turn Dean down, not when the prospect of sharing a few beers with his brother in some dive bar put a smile that wide on Dean’s face. Not when it took so little for his brother to be happy. Dean had given up so much for him, the least Sam could do in return was spend a couple of hours in some lousy bar right? “Ok, you win. Just let me grab a shower.” Sam sighed closing the door with a resigned sounding click.

Watching the bathroom door close behind his brother Dean nodded contentedly. No way was he letting Sam mope around the motel room for another night. Especially when there was beer and BBQ to be had. And besides, the kid could use a little downtime. In the past couple of weeks it hadn’t escaped Dean’s attention how worn down Sam had seemed, how his smile never quite reached his eyes. Something was worrying him, and if Sam thought he was fooling Dean for one second with this whole, ‘i’m just tired’ routine Sam could think again. A relaxed atmosphere and a few beers was exactly what Sam needed. And it was exactly what he was going to get, whether Sam liked the idea or not.

Ten minutes later a flushed looking Sam appeared from the bathroom. “What the hell is this Dean?” Sam growled holding his arms out at his sides.

“Dunno Sammy. You’re the psychic you tell me.” Dean quipped. His mouth going dry when he looked up from the knife he had been sharpening and saw Sam. Sam’s favourite black t shirt was stretched tight across him, the dark cloth straining over the muscles of Sam’s broad chest.

“Very funny.” Sam bit out. “You know damn well what I’m talking about. My T shirt Dean.” Sam whined pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Look at it.”

 

Smiling to himself Dean placed the whetstone on the table before looking back at his brother. “Oh that.” Dean said clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck in an effort to stifle his laughter. “Yeh it does look a little snug now that you mention it. I must have accidently hit the wrong setting on the machine or something.” He shrugged. It had been the third time this month Dean had ‘accidently’ hit the wrong setting and shrunk an item of Sam’s laundry.

“Jerk.” Sam griped moving over to the couch.

“Bitch.” Dean muttered picking up the whetstone again. “You do know i wanna eat sometime this century right?” He groused, watching impatiently as Sam moved around the motel room obviously looking for something.

Pretending his focus was on sharpening the blade in his hand Dean watched from under his brows as Sam continued to Search the room for several minutes before eventually giving up. “Ok Dean where is it?” Sam huffed turning around to face his brother, hands on hips.

“Where’s what?” Dean asked looking up at Sam briefly before returning his attention to sharpening his knife, the knife sliding over the whetstone with a gritty sounding scrape.

“My jacket Dean.” Sam sighed in frustration. “I can’t find it and i know i left it folded over the back of the couch this morning.”

“You sure?” Dean asked absently, pausing to test the sharpness of his knife against his thumb.

“Of course i’m sure.” Sam snapped. “Have you had it?”

“What would i want with your gigantor jacket? Haven’t seen it. Scouts honour.” Dean said trying to keep the smile from his lips as he watched Sam pacing the room, his brother becoming increasingly annoyed as he failed to unearth the missing jacket.

“What do you want it for anyway?” Dean asked his attention still on the blade of his knife as it slid across the whetstone. “It’s the middle of July, it’s hotter than hell.”

The frantic energy that Sam had been moving around the room with seemed to rush from him as he sat heavily on the bed. “I just do ok?” He sighed, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.

The change in Sam’s tone made Dean look up, all interest in the knife he was holding forgotten as he watched Sam collapse to the bed as if someone had cut the strings that had been holding him upright. Flipping the whetstone closed Dean placed it along with his knife on the table next to him. Pulling Sam’s jacket out from where he had hidden it behind him Dean crossed the room to Sam, dropping down to kneel in front of him. “Here, i’m sorry.” He said guiltily, offering Sam the jacket, his concern growing when Sam made no move to take it from him. Frowning, Dean placed the jacket on the bed beside his brother. “What’s wrong Sam?” He asked bending his head to try and see Sam’s face.

Standing up Sam reached for his jacket. “Noth... It’s nothing.” He stuttered, threading his arms through the jacket sleeves, careful not to make eye contact with Dean, afraid that if he did his brother would see the lie for what it was.

Getting to his feet Dean sighed as he watched Sam pulling on his jacket. “Uh huh, is that so?” He replied unconvinced. “Come on Sam, you gotta talk to me man. How else am i supposed to know what’s going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean pleaded one last time in an effort to get his brother to open up. Knowing deep down that it was futile. Outpourings of emotion and heart to hearts just wasn’t they way they did things. Pain and hurt were buried deep below layers of stubborn pride and denial until there was no more room to hold them in, the emotions finding their way to the surface in an explosion of violence and alcohol.

“No really. I’m ok.” Sam shrugged. “I’m starving lets go eat.” He said none too convincingly as he walked over to the door and opened it. “You coming?” Sam cast over his shoulder before he disappeared through the doorway

Sighing Dean snatched up the Impala’s keys from the table and followed Sam out of the room, his sense of foreboding as dark as the night sky above him.

 

The bar had been pleasant enough. The locals had been friendly, the beer had been cold and the ribs had been amazing. It would have been the perfect evening save for one thing. Sam had barely said two words the whole time. He had picked at his food, passed on a game of pool and deflected any attempt Dean made at conversation, all the while avoiding Dean’s gaze.

Walking out of the air conditioning in the bar and into the heat of a sultry July night in Louisiana the humidity slammed into them like a brick wall. Dressed in jeans and a t shirt Dean was sweltering. Pulling the cloth away from where it clung to his sweat dampened skin Dean sighed. If he was hot Sam must be boiling dressed as he was in a t shirt, hoodie and a jacket. Making their way across the parking lot Dean slowed his pace just enough until Sam was walking a few steps ahead of him. Frowning, Dean watched Sam as he shuffled along in front of him; his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slouched. The familiar Sammy gate.

At 6ft 5 Sam was usually the tallest person in any given room. He stood out, something which Dean knew Sam didn’t enjoy. Growing up Sam had never enjoyed being the centre of attention. As a teenager he had been shy, towering above his classmates ever conscious of his awkwardly long limbs as he grew into his body. Watching Sam as he loped across the parking lot it was if that stringy kid with the pitted dimples who smiled behind his hand to hide his braces had never left. This past week Dean had watched Sam slowly retreat into himself, as if by being quiet he could make himself altogether invisible. When they weren’t hunting they rarely left the motel room. Sam preferring to order take-out than to go out to eat. The conversation between the two of them becoming virtually non existent as the most Sam ever had to contribute became a yes, no, uh huh. Then there was the sex. Sam had spurned his advances every night, and any other time of the day for that matter. They hadn’t even slept in the same bed.

Closing the motel room door behind him Dean locked it before kneeling to check on the salt line he had laid earlier. Satisfied that there were no breaks in the salt Dean stood up and turned around just in time to see Sam walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him. The snick of the lock as it slid into place an alien sound to Dean’s ears as it was something they never did, the sound a confirmation of just how wrong things were between them. With a sigh Dean stripped to his boxers and stretched out on his bed, wondering how he was going to get Sam to talk about what was bothering him.

Hearing the lock slide free Dean turned his head to see Sam appear dressed in a pair of sweat pants, apparently ready for bed. “Aren’t you gonna be hot sleeping in those?” Dean said gesturing to the sweat pants with a nod of his head.

When no reply came Dean watched as Sam climbed into his bed and pulled up the covers before turning onto his side and giving Dean his back. “Goodnight Dean.” The words spoken so quietly that Dean almost missed them.

Concerned at the defeated edge to Sam’s voice Dean crossed to Sam’s bed and sat down behind him. “Sammy?” He asked gently, leaning over Sam’s shoulder to search out a kiss.

“I’m fine.” Sam huffed and turned his head into the pillow in an attempt to avoid Dean’s lips.

Undeterred Dean leaned in for another kiss. “Yeah, sure you are.” He said pulling on Sam’s shoulder as he tried to get Sam to turn over and look at him. “Who do you think you’re fooling? Come on Sasquatch, this is me.” Dean whispered his lips brushing Sam’s. “Talk to me.”

Sam’s reaction was instantaneous.The second he felt Dean’s lips on his it was as if a touch paper had been lit, anger fuelling the flame. “JESUS DEAN, WILL YOU BACK OFF!” He yelled pushing Dean from him with all the strength he could muster.

Dean fell from the bed and landed heavily on the floor, the corner of the nightstand banging painfully into his back. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SAM?” He cursed getting to his feet and rubbing his back.

Sam’s watched with remorse filled eyes as Dean rubbed at the painful looking scrape across his back. Unable to watch any longer Sam fought to swallow down the rise of guilt as he turned on his side and faced his back to Dean once more. “I’m just not in the mood ok?” He sighed.

“Seems to me you’re never in the mood.” Dean spat angrily, the sting from his back adding heat to his words. “You don’t want me to kiss you; you sure as hell don’t want me to fuck you. Hell, i so much as go to touch you and you pull away. What is it Sammy? What’s wrong?” Dean sighed reaching out for Sam only to change his mind, his hand falling away at the last moment. Resigned Dean turned his back on Sam and walked over to the window. “Is this how it ends? Are you so sickened by what we’ve done that you can’t even stand to look at me?” Dean asked the reflection in the glass with a heavy sigh.

Turning over Sam’s voice caught in his throat when he saw the defeated set to Dean’s shoulders. He knew that Dean was hurt, confused and Sam hated that he was the reason. “Dean, no. It’s just......” Sam begged desperate for Dean to look at him and yet at the same time afraid of the look he knew would be there if he did.

At Sam’s faltering attempt at an explanation Dean wheeled around to face him. “You’re a liar you know that?” He spat. Dean was tired of walking on eggshells around Sam, tired of having his attempts to comfort him thrown back in his face. After all Sam was the one who had wanted this, who had pushed for it. It was Sam that had said it was ok, to hell with what anyone else thought. He had chipped away at Dean’s resistance until finally they had fallen together, two broken halves finding their whole. “You swore to me this was ok.” Dean said waving his hand back and forth between them. “You promised this was forever, you said...” Dean paused hoping to hide the crack in his voice. “You said you loved me. And i bought it all. Hook line and sinker.” Dean laughed the sound hollow and bitter as he shook his head when Sam wouldn’t even look at him.

“It’s the truth.” Sam protested. “You know how much you mean to me.” He choked out finally finding the courage to look at Dean. Sam’s throat working hard as he swallowed against the painful knot of emotion. The reality of how much he’d hurt his brother by constantly pushing Dean away, both physically and emotionally stinging Sam like a slap to the face. Not once, even when he left for Stanford did Sam think that Dean had ever doubted Sam’s love for him. “I do love you.” He whispered his eyes glassy with unshed tears. “Always have.”

Ignoring the hurt look on Sam’s face Dean turned his back on him and climbed into bed. “You sure got a funny way of showing it.” He scoffed taking his frustrations out on his pillow, punching it twice. The pillow beaten into submission Dean settled his head. “Night Sam.” He sighed reaching out to turn off the light.

 

Scrubbing his hand across his face Dean turned onto his back with a frustrated sigh. Sleep was no nearer finding him than it had been an hour ago when he had hurled those hurtful words at his brother, accusing Sam of not loving him. Closing his eyes Dean breathed out heavily, the image of Sam’s face as he fought back tears seemingly seared into his memory. Rubbing at his chest in an attempt to ease the band of guilt that was tightening around his heart Dean sighed wearily. Of course deep down Dean knew it was crap, he knew that Sam loved him. Hell, Sam and his emotions were an open book to Dean, always had been. That’s why this past week had him so rattled. Because for the first time in his life Dean hadn’t known how to read his brother and it scared and unnerved him to the point where he had lashed out. His words motivated by fear more than anger.

Turning his head Dean looked across into the darkness, the sound of Sam’s breathing telling him he wasn’t the only one still awake. Angry words and bruised pride stretching the distance between their beds until it had become a yawning chasm that neither of them knew how to bridge. They hadn’t slept in separate beds since the night of the fire. When Sam had crawled into Dean’s bed crying for the woman he loved, the thick cloying smell of smoke clogging Dean’s senses as he wrapped himself around his brother. Over time things changed, the slow shift in their relationship as inevitable as night following day. The nightly shared bed becoming less about Sam’s need for comfort and Dean’s need to provide it and more about the electricity of touch. The realisation that the hurt they both carried could only be eased by each other coming with their first tentative kiss.

Hearing movement from the bed next to his Sam whispered into the darkness his voice unsure and tentative. “Dean? You awake?”

Listening to the rustle of sheets from Sam’s bed Dean sighed. “Yeh Sammy, i’m awake.” He replied softly.

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice sounded nearer this time. Blinking against the black Dean inhaled a stuttering breath as his vision finally adjusted to the lack of light and Sam was slowly revealed from out of the shadows. Sam had turned on his side to face him, his head propped up on his elbow. The faint light from behind the curtains catching silver on the tear tracks running down his cheeks.

“I do love you Dean. I just.” Sam sighed “I just don’t get how you could ....” Sam trailed off his voice cracking.

Switching on the light Dean sighed when he saw his brother. “How i could what Sam?” He frowned. At times it was easy to forget how young Sam was, how much he tended to dwell on things. The kid had always taken things to heart, and right now seeing the look of utter despair on Sam’s face it was pretty clear how hard Dean’s words from earlier had hit him.

Biting on his lower lip Sam blinked sending a fresh wave of tears spilling over his lashes. “How you.....” He paused, trying to gather himself as he fought against the emotions that were threatening to silence him. “How you could love me when i’m....” Sam tried again before his voice was lost amidst shuddering breaths.

Frowning, Dean pulled himself up until he was sitting against the headboard. “When you’re what?” He asked repeating himself when Sam didn’t answer. “Sam?” He pushed. “When you’re what?”

“WHEN I’M A FREAK DEAN, ALRIGHT!” Sam shouted. “God, how can you even stand to look at me?” He spat, self loathing dripping from every word. “Knowing what i am, knowing what’s inside me.” Sam finished, jabbing himself in the chest.

Understanding hit Dean like a kick to the gut. How could he have been so stupid? It had been a week since Sam had been immune to a demonic virus. A week since they had stood drinking beer while Dean confessed their father’s last words and the promise he’d made to their Dad. Sam had shouted, accusing Dean of being a selfish bastard for keeping this from him. The argument had brief but heated. Sam being Sam wanted answers, to know the truth. While Dean being Dean, he just wanted to wrap Sam up and shield him from it.

Sam was the one who had turned his back on hunting when he left for Stanford. He had gone in search of a normal life. No, that wasn’t it Dean realised. He had gone in search of an anonymous life. Sam had been an outsider most of his life, never really fitting in with other kids his own age. But then, how could he? The Ghosts and ghouls that were other kid’s fantasy were his reality. While their mundane reality of soccer practice and family dinners were what Sam dreamed about. Sam’s future had been a good job, a pretty wife and who knows maybe even 2.5 kids, nothing to mark him out as unusual or different. That was of course until the demon had returned to burn Sam’s future on the ceiling. The life Sam had fought so hard to escape sinking its teeth into him as the illusion that he had ever really gotten out melted away like so much smoke into the California night sky.

A year on and Sam was a hunter once again, back to living on the fringes of society and hiding in the shadows, a psychic with virus immune blood. Add to that the incestuous relationship he was having with his brother and Sam was about as far from what’s usual as was possible to get. And that, Dean finally understood was the problem.

Leaving his bed Dean covered the short distance to Sam’s.“C’mere Sammy.” He said softly, reaching out and offering Sam his hand.

Taking his brother’s hand Sam allowed Dean to pull him to his feet and lead him by the hand to the bathroom.

“Look.” Dean said snapping on the light and positioning Sam in front of the mirror. When Sam’s head remained bowed to the floor, his hair masking his eyes Dean walked around to the back of his brother. “Sammy.” Dean coaxed, placing his hands on either side of Sam’s head.

The moment he felt Dean lifting his head Sam closed his eyes, afraid to confront the monster he knew was lurking in the glass. “Dean, please. Just don’t.” He begged.

Pulling his brother to him Dean wrapped one arm across Sam’s waist and the other across his chest. “Please Sammy.” He whispered against the shell of Sam’s ear. “Please.”

Taking strength from the feel of his brother all around him Sam leaned further back into Dean’s warmth and slowly opened his eyes, his gaze immediately finding Dean’s in the mirror. Dean was warmth and safety, love and protection. Dean was beautiful and unsullied, perfect in a way that Sam could never be. As long as Sam kept looking into those mossy green depths he could pretend the monster wasn’t taunting him from behind the glass.

Resting his head on Sam’s shoulder Dean whispered softly. “I want you to see what i see when i look at you.” His lips brushed Sam’s neck as he spoke. Wrapping his arms tighter around his brother Dean laid a trail of opened mouthed kisses along Sam’s shoulder. “C’mon Sam, you can do this.”

Sam closed his eyes trying to find the faith in himself that Dean had in him. Taking strength from Dean, Sam finally found the courage he needed and slowly opened his eyes to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Watching Sam fight to open his eyes Dean smiled, so fucking proud when he saw Sam looking at himself. “I see someone who is determined.” Dean whispered looking away from Sam’s reflection to place a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “I see a man who isn’t afraid to go after what he wants.” Dean breathed against Sam’s skin. “I see a man who doesn’t know how freakin’ hot he is.” Dean smiled into Sam’s neck before kissing his way across the back of Sam’s shoulders. “I see your smile which is a light in my darkness.” He whispered voice sex deep as he lifted Sam’s hair to mouth at the back of his neck “I see a man that no matter how many times life knees him in the jewels he refuses to lie down.” Dean breathed against Sam’s skin, his lips dragging up the long column of Sam’s neck. “I see my pain in the ass little brother who pouts when he doesn’t get his own way.” Dean said sucking Sam’s earlobe into his mouth. “I see my annoying geek brother who always steals the duvet and actually likes tofu. Shall i go on?” He asked releasing Sam’s earlobe and looking up to meet Sam’s eyes in the mirror, Dean’s heart clenching in his chest when he saw the look on Sam’s face.

Dean had never seen his brother look so desolate, so lost. Sam was broken open and raw; haemorrhaging hurt and pain with every pulse beat. The fearless hunter of nightmarish things long gone, replaced by the scared little brother who just needed to be told everything would be ok.

Sam’s face is wet, his eyes so thick with tears he can barely make Dean out amongst blurry reflections in the mirror. “But Dean, i’m .....” Sam managed to choke out between stuttering breaths.

Taking his brother by the shoulders Dean turned Sam around to face him. “You’re what? Unusual? Different ? Special?” He whispered, gently wiping a tear from under Sam’s eye with the pad of his thumb. Reaching out for Sam’s hand Dean placed it over his heart before covering it with his own. “Damn right you’re special.” He said curling his other hand around the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips. “Have you any idea how lucky that makes you?” Dean teased pulling away to look at his brother with a broad grin on his face.

Rolling his eyes Sam shook his head at the mischief he saw dancing in his brother’s eyes. “Cocky bastard.” Sam laughed through his tears before pulling Dean in for another kiss.

Lost in the kiss Sam’s body ached as it finally released the tension it had been holding for too long. Sinking further into Dean’s embrace Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, soaking up Dean’s love and acceptance. Secure in the knowledge that the one person who mattered in this world didn’t see him as a freak. Releasing Dean’s lips Sam rested his forehead against his brother’s. “Let’s go to bed.” He smiled.

Relief at seeing the smile that had been missing for too long Dean laughed. “God, i thought you’d never ask!” He grinned stroking his thumb across Sam’s dimpled cheek. “C’mon.” Dean said pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s lips before turning to walk out of the room. “Let’s see if my dick still works. Seriously Sam, anymore of this touchy feely chick flick crap and i might as well start carrying my balls around in a handbag.”

“Whatever man.” Sam smiled pushing at Dean’s back in teasing as he followed his brother out of the room. “You love it.” He joked.

Dean made an affronted sounding noise. “I love getting laid.” He corrected, looking over shoulder and winking at Sam. A wide lascivious grin spreading across Dean’s face as he lowered his gaze to Sam’s crotch briefly before turning to walk through the doorway.

Reaching out a long arm Sam cuffed Dean around the back of the head playfully. “Jerk!” He laughed, smiling broadly at the “Ow. Bitch!” Dean gave him return.

Switching off the bathroom light Sam leaned against the doorframe, watching as Dean stripped off his boxers and climbed into bed. “C’mon Samantha, time’s a wastin’.” Dean smirked folding his hands behind his head and crossing his legs at the ankle.

Pushing himself away from the doorframe Sam’s retort died on his lips when he saw the fond expression on Dean’s face. Crossing the room and climbing onto the bed Sam allowed himself to fall safe in the knowledge that Dean would always be there to catch him. For all of his brother’s teasing words Sam knew the truth that lay behind them. He saw past all of Dean’s cocksure arrogance and sarcasm to the man beneath whose reservoirs of love and devotion belied his words of bravado .Gazing up into Dean’s eyes as his brother entered him Sam couldn’t stop the tear that ran from the corner of his eye. Because he understood now. It didn’t matter what answers awaited them as they dug for the truth behind their father’s dying words because for Dean it wouldn’t change a thing.

Sam could turn out to be the devil himself and all that Dean would ever see was his brother.

 

~END~

 


End file.
